Paladin: Tao Song (CR 11)
= Tao Song = Female half-orc paladin 12 LG Medium humanoid (human, orc) Init +3; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception -1 Aura courage (10 ft.), justice (10 ft.), resolve (10 ft.) -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 37, touch 17, flat-footed 33 (+10 armor, +3 deflection, +3 Dex, +1 dodge, +3 natural, +7 shield) hp 113 (12d10+48) Fort +17, Ref +14, Will +14 Defensive Abilities orc ferocity; Immune charm, disease, fear -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 30 ft. (20 ft. in armor) Melee +2 longsword +16/+11/+6 (1d8+4/19-20) or longspear +14/+9/+4 (1d8+3/×3) Ranged longbow +15/+10/+5 (1d8/×3) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. (10 ft. with longspear) Special Attacks protection variant channeling 5/day (DC 20, 6d6 plus 3 channel bonus), smite evil 4/day (+4 attack and AC, +12 damage) Paladin Spell-Like Abilities (CL 12th; concentration +16) At will—detect evil Paladin Spells Prepared (CL 9th; concentration +13) 3rd—cure moderate wounds, litany of sightUC 2nd—aura of greater courageAPG (DC 16), eagle's splendor, instant armorAPG 1st—cure light wounds, graceAPG, lesser restoration -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 14, Dex 16, Con 15, Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 18 Base Atk +12; CMB +14; CMD 31 Feats Dodge, Missile ShieldAPG, Mounted Combat, Mounted ShieldAPG, Shield Focus, Toughness Skills Acrobatics -1 (-5 to jump), Diplomacy +9, Handle Animal +8, Heal +10, Intimidate +6, Knowledge (religion) +8, Ride +9 (+12 to checks to negate a hit on mount with Mounted Combat), Spellcraft +4; Racial Modifiers +2 Intimidate Languages Common, Orc SQ divine bond (mount), lay on hands 10/day (6d6), mercies (cursed, fatigued, poisoned, shaken), orc blood Other Gear +4 breastplate, +4 heavy steel shield, +2 longsword, arrows (20), longbow, longspear, amulet of natural armor +3, headband of alluring charisma +4, muleback cordsAPG, ring of protection +3, ring of resistance +3, 584 gp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Animal Companion Link (Ex) Handle or push Animal Companion faster, +4 to checks vs. them. Aura of Courage +4 (10 ft.) (Su) Allies in aura gain a morale bonus to saves vs. fear. Aura of Justice (10 ft.) (Su) As a standard action use 2 smite evil, allies in area gain smite at your bonus for 1 min. Aura of Resolve +4 (10 ft.) (Su) Allies in aura gain a morale bonus to saves vs. charm. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white only). Detect Evil (At will) (Sp) You can use detect evil at will (as the spell). Immunity to Charm You are immune to charm effects. Immunity to Disease You are immune to diseases. Immunity to Fear (Ex) You are immune to all fear effects. Lay on Hands (6d6 hit points, 10/day) (Su) As a standard action (swift on self), touch channels positive energy and applies mercies. Mercy (Cursed) (Su) When you use your lay on hands ability, it also removes curses, as per the remove curse spell at a caster level of your Paladin level. Mercy (Fatigued) (Su) When you use your lay on hands ability, it also removes the fatigued condition. Mercy (Poisoned) (Su) When you use your lay on hands ability, it also neutralizes poisons, as per the neutralize poison spell at a caster level of your Paladin level. Mercy (Shaken) (Su) When you use your lay on hands ability, it also removes the shaken condition. Missile Shield (1/round) 1/round, when hit by a ranged weapon, take no damage. Mounted Combat (1/round) Once per round you can attempt to negate a hit to your mount in combat. Mounted Shield Add your Shield (inc Shield Focus) bonus to your mount's AC and Mounted Combat checks. Orc Blood Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Orc Ferocity (1/day) If brought below 0 Hp, can act as though disabled for 1 rd. Protection Variant Channeling (±3 Sacred) AC bonus/penalty Protection Variant Channeling 6d6 plus 3 channel bonus (5/day, DC 20) (Su) Positive energy heals the living and harms the undead; negative has the reverse effect. Share Spells with Companion (Ex) Can cast spells with a target of "you" on animal companion, as touch spells. Smite Evil (4/day) (Su) +4 to hit, +12 to damage, +4 deflection bonus to AC when used. ' ' Zuzu Animal Companion CR – Celestial boar (Pathfinder RPG Bestiary) N Medium animal Init +2; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, scent; Perception +1 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 26, touch 12, flat-footed 24 (+2 Dex, +14 natural) hp 65 (10d8+40) Fort +11, Ref +9, Will +4 (+4 morale bonus vs. enchantment effects) Defensive Abilities evasion, ferocity; DR 5/evil; Resist acid 10, cold 10, electricity 10; SR 16 -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 55 ft. Melee gore +12/+7 (1d8+7) Special Attacks smite evil -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 21, Dex 14, Con 18, Int 6, Wis 13, Cha 4 Base Atk +7; CMB +12; CMD 24 (28 vs. trip) Feats Fleet, Fleet, Fleet, Run Tricks Attack, Combat Riding, Come, Defend, Down, Guard, Heel, Perform, Track, Work Skills Acrobatics +2 (+6 to jump with a running start, +10 to jump), Intimidate +4 SQ combat riding, devotion, perform, track, work -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Combat Riding Trick The animal has been trained to bear a rider into combat. Damage Reduction (5/evil) You have Damage Reduction against all except Evil attacks. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white only). Devotion +4 (Ex) +4 morale bonus on Will saves vs. enchantment effects. Energy Resistance, Acid (10) You have the specified Energy Resistance against Acid attacks. Energy Resistance, Cold (10) You have the specified Energy Resistance against Cold attacks. Energy Resistance, Electricity (10) You have the specified Energy Resistance against Electricity attacks. Evasion (Ex) No damage on successful reflex save. Ferocity (Ex) Fight without penalty even while disabled or dying. Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in dim light, distinguishing color and detail. Perform Trick The animal will perform tricks. Run Run 5x your speed in light/medium armor or 4x speed in heavy armor and keep Dex when running. Scent (Ex) Detect opponents within 15+ ft. by sense of smell. Smite Evil (1/day) (Su) +0 to hit, +10 to damage when used. Spell Resistance (16) You have Spell Resistance. Track Trick The animal will track a scent. Work Trick The animal pulls or pushes a medium or heavy load. Category:NPC Category:Half-Orc Category:Paladin Category:CR 11 Category:Level 12 Category:Pathfinder